Glug Glug
by Gin-n-Phonix
Summary: Quatre's got a drinking problem and is forced to attened to a group therapy session.[3&4][R&R] ![[COMPLETED]]!
1. Mmm Beer

Mmmm Beer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

A/N : These symptoms are not real symptoms of drinking alcohol.

Trowa 1: Trowa Barton a.k.a Triton Bloom

Trowa 2: REAL Trowa Barton. (Back from the dead! J/k)

Words between "//" mean thoughts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Quatre slammed down a bottle of beer down onto the table. He burped loudly then laughed. Trowa (1), Duo and Quatre were at a bar and Quatre had gotten drunk, once again.

"Quatre, stop. You're drunk enough." Trowa said as he tried to pull the bottle out of Quatre's hand. Quatre pouted and jerked away. He took another large gulp of the beer.

"Yeah Q, it's not funny anymore. You've been getting wasted everyday for the last 4 months." Duo agreed. Quatre looked at Duo.

"Heh, *burp* I am SO drunk. I feel like I can vomit. You ever get that feeling beautiful?" Quatre asked drunkenly. He burped again in Duo's face. Duo waved a hand in front of his face in attempt to rid of the horrible stench of alcohol coming from Quatre's mouth. Quatre stared at Duo's private area with a perverted smile. He took another sip of beer and pointed at Duo drunkenly.

"You're a really pretty girl." Quatre said as he reached over to touch Duo's face. He stopped mid way as if changing his mind and took another sip of beer.

"You.." He said as he pointed at Duo again. "Are one fiiine lookin' lady. If I wasn't married to Trowa I'd go out with you like THAT!" Quatre said as he pounded his beer bottle down onto the table at the word 'that'. Quatre's eyes started to fill with tears. He started to cry and bang his forehead against the table ledge.

"Oh god! Please dun't tell Trowa I said dat. God I luv him.I uno wha' I'd do wit out 'im." Quatre said. He had forgotten Trowa was sitting beside him. Quatre continued crying.

"It's okay, It's okay. I won't tell Trowa." Duo said as he patted Quatre on the back.

"Don't TOUCH me! Nothing gives you that right!" Quatre yelled as he swatted Duo's hand away. He put his head on the table ledge and continued crying and burping at the same time. He soon stopped crying and sat back up. He glared at Duo drunkenly.

"Stay away from Trowa!" Quatre cried as he threw himself at Duo to punch him. Quatre missed Duo and fell on the floor. Once Quatre hit the floor he started to giggle hysterically.

"Quatre! Get up, we're going home. Now." Trowa demanded as he poked the fallen Quatre with his foot. Quatre continued giggling on the floor.

"Trowa, stop. Not here. You're turning me on," Quatre said between laughs. Trowa's eyes widened and he instantly withdrew his foot from Quatre's side. Quatre moped a little in disappointment and attempted to get up using for a barstool for support. Trowa helped Quatre up but he jerked away.

"I can walk on my own." He said rudely. He wobbled a bit then started to walk out of the bar. He fell down onto the floor after a few steps.

"Quatre are you okay?" Trowa and Duo asked as they ran up to Quatre. He started to cry on the floor.

"Quatre get up, here I'll help you." Trowa said as he held out a hand. Quatre looked at Trowa hand and held on to it tightly. Duo helped Quatre up too.

"I'm soooo sorry Trowa. Maybe it's just the beer talkin' but you got an ass that just won't quit." Quatre said with a giggle. Trowa ignored that and walked Quatre to the car.

"I'll drive!" Quatre exclaimed as he tried to open a car door.

"Quatre, that's not your car." Trowa said as he pulled Quatre away from the car.

"Yes it is. My car is black! I know what my car looks like, Trowa!" Quatre yelled. Trowa looked at Quatre confusingly. The car he was trying to open was blue.

Quatre laughed and jumped into driver's seat when Trowa opened his car door.

"Vrrrrrrrooooooooom mmmmmmmmmm. Errrrrrrrrrrk!" Quatre said as he moved the wheel.

"Quatre get out of the car." Trowa demanded. Quatre giggled.

"No!" He exclaimed as he continued giggling and 'driving'. Trowa sighed and walked over to Duo's car.

"He's not getting out." Trowa said. All of a sudden Quatre's car started and he drove away.

"Oh shit." Trowa and Duo said in unison as they watched Quatre drive away and hit a garbage can on the way out of the parking lot.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Is he ok doctor?" Trowa asked the man in a white jacket.

"Should be. He was in a car crash and his arm is broken. Give him two of these pink pills and one of these blue pills every 6 hours. Give him one of these brown pills before he sleeps." The man instructed as he handed the pills to Trowa.

"Thank you doctor." Trowa said.

"I'm not a doctor." The man said as he walked out of the room. Trowa sat beside Quatre's bed as he watched him lay lifelessly on the bed. A few minutes later Quatre's eyes began to open.

"Wha- where am I?" Quatre asked quietly as he looked around.

"You were in a car crash." Trowa explained. Quatre looked down at his arm. It was wrapped up in a cast.

"A car crash? Who did I hit?! Is anyone killed?!" Quatre exclaimed with worries. He never liked killing people.

"No, you ran into a parked car." Trowa said. Quatre looked at him confusingly.

"How come you're ok? You usually drive with me." Quatre asked.

"You got drunk last night. I left you for a few seconds and you hot-wired the car then drove away." Trowa explained. Quatre held his head in pain. He was having a major hang over.

"Quatre take these pills." Trowa instructed as he handed the pills to Quatre. Quatre swallowed them easily and immediately fell back into a deep sleep.

Quatre took a deep breath then entered the building. He had been sentenced to attend to group therapy for a month to solve his drinking problems.

He walked down the hallways and looked for the room. //Room 145, room 145.// Quatre repeated to himself as he strolled down the halls. After a while he found it.

Quatre sighed and opened the door. He saw some people of different ages sitting in a circle. Everyone turned they're attention to Quatre as he entered the room.

"H-Hi, I'm here for the drinking problem..therapy session?" Quatre said nervously. A old man smiled at Quatre.

"Grab a chair and join our discussion." The man instructed. Quatre nodded and joined them. He looked around at the unfamiliar faces.

"Why don't you introduce yourself young man?" The same man asked.

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, and I have a drinking problem." Quatre said in shame.

"Hi Quatre." The group greeted in unison. Quatre smiled politely. He was beginning to like the group, everyone was so nice.

"Now gang, we're going introduce yourself to Mr. Winner. Starting with me. My name is Hugh Jass." The man said.

"My name is Dorothy Catalonia." The girl sitting to the right of Hugh Jass said.

"Dekim Barton." The old man sitting next to Dorothy introduced.

"Doktor S, my friends call me S, if I had any friends.." Another old man said sadly.

"Heero Yuy." A young boy with messy brown hair said in a low monotone voice.

"Trowa (2) Barton. " A man around the age of 20 said.

"Lady Une." A woman who seemed perfectly fine said with a smile.

// They're so friendly. // Quatre thought to himself with a smile.

"We'll start by discussing our problems. First we'll talk about what drinking has done to you. Dorothy, lets start with you. Then go in order to the left." Hugh Jass said. Everyone turned their attention towards the blond.

"Well, I have a drinking problem. Ever since I started drinking I've wanted war and battles. I just love wars." Dorothy said.

"Why do you feel this way? Do you like watching people fight a die?" Hugh asked in a calm mood.

"Yes, yes I do." Dorothy admitted without any shame.

"Okay, Dakim, lets move on to you." Hugh said.

"Drinking has ruined my life. I'm only 20 years old!" The old looking man said. Everybody gasped.

"Doktor S?"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. THIS NOSE ISN'T FAKE!" Doktor S yelled. Trowa (2) laughed.

"Heero?"

"Drinking changed me a lot. I'm no longer the fun loving, loud, talkative boy I used to me." Heero said in his flatly. Quatre looked shocked.

"Trowa?"

"Well, lately I've been having horrible dreams and visions of Doktor S and some dude shooting me, then some other guy stealing my name and taking my job! These dreams just won't leave me alone and it happened right after I started drinking uncontrollably."

"That's insane! I have absolutely no intentions of shooting you." Doktor S exclaimed.

"Yeah sure your not! That's what they all say!" Trowa accused.

"You take that back! Or I'll shoot you!" Doktor S cried. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Trowa.

"S, put down the gun." Hugh ordered. Doktor S glared at Hugh and put his gun away.

"Now Lady Une, tell us why you are here." Hugh said.

"Drinking has ruined my life. I constantly drink to get rid of depression. Recently the man I have been fawn of for years passed away and I've been depressed ever since. When I started drinking I began to have mood swings and split personalities." Lady Une calmly.

"I'm usually a calm person but...drinking has made me like THIS! MY CRAZY MOOD SWINGS HAS CAUSED ME EVERY DATE I'VE EVER BEEN ON! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO GET OVER TRIEZE LIKE THIS!?!??!" Lady Une screamed. Everyone stared at her, wide eyed. Trowa and Quatre shifted their chairs away from her.

"Lady, please calm down. Quatre, it's your turn to share your story." Hugh said with an assuring smile. Everyone stared at Quatre eagerly as if they wanted to hear all about Quatre's life. Well, everyone but Heero.

"Well, I was forced to come here. When I'm drunk I turn into someone I'm not. I started acting rude and violent, the other night I ran into a parked car." Quatre said shamefully. The group smiled at Quatre.

"Don't worry Quatre. We'll give you all the help you need." Hugh said sincerely.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

REVIEW please.


	2. Trowas Drunk

**Trowas drunk**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Trowa (1): Trowa Barton a.k.a Triton Bloom

Trowa (2): The REAL Trowa Barton. (Back from the dead! J/k)

Words in _italics_ are thoughts.

--------------------------------------------

Trowa(1) knocked lightly on Quatre's door. Quatre opened the door slightly and peeped out.

"Hello Trowa, what are you doing here?" Quatre asked as he opened the door wider for Trowa. Trowa walked in passed Quatre and headed straight to the kitchen.

"I'm here to help you with your problem." Trowa answered as he opened Quatre's fridge.

"Wha?" Quatre asked confusingly as Trowa pulled out a six pack of beer from Quatre's fridge. He slammed the beers onto Quatre's countertop and sat down on a nearby wooden stool. Quatre took a seat beside Trowa and watched him curiously.

"I don't want you to drink anymore, so I'm going to drink all the beer in your fridge. I'm going to get drunk and after you see me drunk you will realize how foolish you've been acting everyday for the last 4 months. I trust that after seeing this, you will never want to drink again." Trowa said firmly as he broke off a can of beer from its plastic chain. He opened it and started to chug down the beer.

A half hour passed quickly as Quatre watched Trowa guzzle beer after beer after beer in amazment.

"Is that all the beer you have?" Trowa slurred with a burp. Quatre nodded quickly. Trowa looked down at the beer cans that were littered all over the kitchen floor. He had drank 14 beers and was now finishing off the last one in Quatre's house. Needless to say, he was thoroghly wasted.

"Quatre, why did you make this mess?" Trowa asked as he pointed at the floor. Quatre looked down at the scattered cans.

"You made that mess." Quatre reminded, looking back at Trowa.

"Oh yeah," Trowa said with a slight chuckle and weak smile. He swayed lightly in his seat as if trying to keep balance on it.

"Trowa, I think you're drunk." Quatre said with concern.

"I think YOU'RE drunk!" Trowa yelled back as he took a sip of beer from the can he was holding. Quatre looked at Trowa with concern. _Did I look like this when I was drunk?_ He wondered to himself.

"It's getting hot.." Trowa suddenly realized.

"I should take off my clothes." He continued, muttering to himself. He began to take off his blue turtleneck but got stuck halfway though the process. After a bit of a struggle, the freed Trowa handed the sweater to Quatre.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Quatre asked as he took the sweater. Trowa smiled at Quatre.

"Put it on. You're cold." Trowa ordered.

"No I'm--" Quatre started.

"Yes you are." Trowa insisted, interpreting Quatre immediatly. Quatre shrugged and put on Trowa's shirt. It was too big for him but if his Trowa wanted him to do it, he would.

"It's getting hot in heeere, so take off all your clothes." Trowa sung loudly and obnoxiously. He took another sip of beer and looked at the can he was holding.

"You drink this everyday?!" Trowa yelled to Quatre. Quatre flinched at Trowa's sudden loud screaming but nodded slowly anyways. Trowa gave him a worried look.

"So you were like this everyday?" Trowa asked. Quatre nodded again in shame.

"Whoa, Quatre, that's NOT good for you." Trowa said, stating the obvious. Quatre smiled. He was glad Trowa was looking out for him.

"But you know what, Quatre? This stuff is pretty DAMN good. I gots to get me more of this sheeeiiiiit." Trowa slurred with a chuckle, staring at the can with admiration. They sat in silence for a while until Trowa suddenly fell off his stool.

"Oww." Trowa said quietly as he stared up the kitchen ceiling.

"Trowa! Are you okay?" Quatre asked with concern. He leaned over Trowa.

"Are YOU okay?!" Trowa shot back accusingly. He began to get up, holding onto the wooden stool for support but his weight caused the stool to topple over and land on top of him.

"Quatre! Get it! It's attacking me!" Trowa yelled fearfully. He took a gulp of his beer, with the stool still on top of him. Quatre lifted the stool off Trowa and placed it beside him.

"Trowa, I think you should go to sleep now." Quatre suggested. "You may sleep in my room."

"Thanx babe." Trowa said with a wobbly smile. Quatre smiled back.

"Anytime."

Trowa stumbled out of the kitchen and collapsed onto the nearby couch. He immediately fell asleep, snoring loudly. Quatre cleaned up the kitchen and turned off the kitchen light. He admired the wasted Trowa for a minute then went to his room to sleep.

----------- Next Morning ---------

"Trowa, wake up." Quatre said as he gently shook Trowa's shoulder. Trowa opened his eyes weakly and looked up at the blond infront of him.

"Where am I?" Trowa mummbled, his head was throbbing in pain.

"My house." Quatre answered. He turned around and pointed at a plate of eggs and bacon on the coffee table.

"I made you breakfast." Quatre said in an angelic voice. Trowa smiled. It seemed like just the thing Quatre would do.

"You shouldn't have." Trowa said quietly as he held his head. "Do you have any Aspirin or anything? I have a really bad head ache."

"Yeah, do you have a hangover?" Quatre asked. Trowa looked at Quatre confusingly.

"I don't drink..oh wait...yeah, I have a hangover." Trowa said as he realized what he had done the night before. Quatre smiled and kissed Trowa on the forehead. He left the living room into the kitchen. Trowa sat up and started to eat his breakfast.

Quatre returned shortly with a glass of water and a bottle of Aspirin. He sat next to Trowa and shook a few of the white pills out of it's bottle.

"Here." Quatre said as he handed the white pills to Trowa. Trowa swallowed the pills with the help of the water and smiled at his lover.

"Thank you." Trowa whispered. Quatre shook his head with modesty.

"No, I should thank you. Thanks for taking away all my beers and showing me how ridiculous I look when drunk. I'm sure if you didn't I would've started again." Quatre said cheerfully.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all," Trowa said as he finished his breakfast. He got up to wash the dishes but Quatre stopped him.

"You should get some more sleep." Quatre said as he took the plate from Trowa.

"No, I can handle," Trowa insisted.

"But I WANT to do it. You're always the one taking care of me, now it's my turn." Quatre said stubbornly. Trowa shrugged and handed the plate to Quatre, who smiled brightly and took the dirty dish back into the kitchen.

After washing the dishes Quatre watched Trowa sleep in his living room. He couldn't be more thankful to have a caring boyfriend like Trowa. Soon after, Quatre left to go to his next therapy session leaving Trowa to rest.

---------------------------------

"Good morning class," Hugh began with a sunny smile. "Today we're going to discuss when and why we started drinking. Often times, people try to drown their emotions in alcohol. Facing these emotional barriers is essential to recovering from a drinking addiction. Dorothy, why don't we start with you."

"I dunno, I guess I started drinking a few months ago. I saw my parents doing it so then I decided 'hey, why the hell not?'" Dorothy said with a shrug. Hugh furrowed his eyebrows in concern. It was a classic case of poor upbringing.

"Dekim?" Hugh asked, switching his attention onto the man seated beside Dorothy.

"It happened a year ago. I was always uncool and didn't fit in with the crowd. I mulled over it for months before I came up with a simple solution: Drinking! Drinking would solve my problems! And it has!" Dekim explained excitedly. Hugh shook his head in disappointment.

"Sorry Dekim, but I doubt anything in the world will ever make you cool." Hugh said smoothly. "Doktor S, why don't you tell us about why you started drinking?" He quickly added before Dekim could react.

"When I was 17. I drank some very good beer. I drank some very good beer I purchased with a fake ID. My name was Brian McGee. I stayed up listening to Queen, when I was seventeen. And that's when I got obsessed." Doktor S sang to the tune of 'A Very Good Year' by Frank Sinatra. Everyone gave him a confusing look.

"Okay...moving on...Heero?"

"I started to drink obsessively 2 years ago. I was out partying with my buds and I drank my first beer. It was good and fun that I just, well, continued." Heero paused. "And didn't stop"

"Lady Une?"

"I started to drink when I was February 19, the day my dear Trieze died." Lady Une said softly. "I'm going to plot revenge for you Trieze, I PROMISE!"

"Uuh. Quatre. When did you start drinking?" Hugh asked trying desperately to call attention off Lady Une's sudden mood swing.

"I started drinking uncontrollably 4 months ago." Quatre answered quietly.

"Why?"

"I don't know..." Quatre admitted slowly, not realizing until now that he had never questioned his habits.

----------------------------------------------------------

Review please.


	3. The Dream

**The Dream**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Trowa (1): Trowa Barton a.k.a Triton Bloom.

Trowa (2): The REAL Trowa Barton.

Words that are _italics_ are thoughts.

Words in Square Brackets "[]" are dreams.

A/N: sup?

* * *

[ Quatre stared at the burning building in front of him. Thick, gray smoke emitted from the building, drifting into the reddened sky. He spotted a young man nearby also staring at the building burning. He was about 16 years old, had short blond hair and was dressed in beige pants with a pink shirt with a vest ontop. The boy looked stunned, scared and confused as tears began to gather in his eyes.

"FAAATHERRRR!" The boy yelled loudly. He let go of any inhibition and started sobbing extremely hard while shaking violently.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs. He fell to his knees and cried into his hands. Quatre walked over to the boy and examined him. _ He looks familiar._

"Are you okay?" Quatre asked as he approached. The boy didn't seem to hear him, instead he kept crying and murmuring something to himself.

"No...Father....Iria." The boy mumbled between sobs. _He must be naming his loved ones. _Quatre figured. He looked up at the flaming building. _Maybe they're trapped in there!__  
_  
Quatre examined the burning building closely. The bricks were covered in soot and the windows were all shattered. The flame seemed to engulf the building completely and Quatre realized with remorse that chances of survivors was bleak. The building was scorched beyond repair.

"You can't leave me like this! I'm not going to be able to survive!" The boy screamed into his hands. Quatre knelt down beside the boy.

"It'll be okay." Quatre said softly. The boy continued crying not paying any attention to Quatre.

"How can I live without them?" The boy asked himself. He looked at the flaming building. Black smoke drifted up into the air as the building slowly turned into ashes.

A soft siren can be heard out in the distance. It got louder by the second and soon a truck could be seen speeding towards them. Five men in yellow and one man in red came out of the truck. While the other 5 men were busy preparing the hose, the man in red approached the teenager with caution.

"Hey, are you okay?" The man asked with concern. The teen looked up at the fireman and jumped to his feet.

"My family is in there. Please save them!" The boy exclaimed, pointing at the building. The man nodded and ordered the men to look for them. Two men ran into the building to search for the boy's family. Soon, 3 more fire trucks and 2 ambulances arrived at the scene, all of them spraying the building down with water in attempted to calm the fire.

"Sir, would you mind coming with us? We'd like to ask you some questions." The fireman in red asked the boy kindly. The boy nodded and followed the man to the back of an ambulance where he was given a blanket.

"What's your name?" The fireman asked softly. The little boy continued crying and quietly mumbled his name. "Quatre Raberba Winner."

Quatre's eyes widened. _He's me?_ _How is the possible? No, that can't be! I'm right here. Maybe he just has the same name as me! Yeah, Quatre is a popular name! I know plenty of Arabs with french numbers as names!_ Quatre denied quickly. He looked at the boy again. _But why does he look like me?  
_

Just then, the two men that had searched the burning building ran up to the man in red.

"Sir, there are no survivors." One of the men said, his eyes looking at the young Quatre with sympathy. The boy cried harder. All hope was gone.

"Don't worry kid, we'll find a new home for you." The man said. He sat down next to the boy and patted his back for comfort.

"I'm really sorry, Quatre." The man whispered.]

Quatre opened his eyes suddenly. His pillow was soaked with cold sweat and tears. He quickly looked at his surroundings. He was at home, in his room, sunlight streaming in from the nearby windows. Quatre looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. _6:30 am.  
_  
"Was it a dream?" Quatre asked himself as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of hand. Quatre sat up and crawled out of bed. _I need a shower. I need to clear my head._ Quatre thought as he walked towards the bathroom.

Quatre stood under the warm water sprinkling down onto him. He could feel his body relax but was still deep in thought. _That dream made no sense at all. What could it mean? Does it even have a meaning? Was that boy really me? It looked like me, and it's funny how I can't remember a lot from my past. Maybe it was me, on the day I became an orphan.  
_  
Quatre stepped out of the shower and dressed himself. He combed his hair neatly and went downstairs have breakfast.

Halfway through his quiet breakfast cereal, the phone began to ring.

_Who could be calling so early?_ Quatre thought, startled by the suddenly loud noise. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Quatre said into the receiver.

"Quatre! My maann." A familiar but slightly drunken voice said.

"Trowa(1)? Is that you?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, sure. I can be anyone you want me to be." Trowa slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Quatre asked with concern.

"It is possiply (not a spelling mistake), I had a few drinks. Anywayssss I've been thinking 'bout you. I'd love to see your sweet can right about now. I'm coming over." Trowa said quickly. Before Quatre could answer Trowa hung up. Quatre put the phone down onto the counter and furrowed his eyebrows with concern. Now he had something totally new to worry about. Quatre ate his breakfast peacefully until he suddenly heard a loud, feminine scream from the house beside his. Quatre quickly ran to the door to see what all the commotion about.

There was Trowa standing on the neighbor's lawn with some rocks in his hands. The neighbor's window on the second floor was broken.

"Trowa! What are you doing?" Quatre yelled. Trowa looked at Quatre.

"Quatre! What are you doing at your neighbor's house? And why is there a girl in your house? Are you sleeping with GIRLS now!? You said you loved me!!" Trowa yelled, jumping to conclusions.

"This is my house! And no, I don't sleep with girls. You know very well I'M GAY." Quatre yelled loud enough for the block to hear.

"SHHUT UPP! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!!" A man yelled from a few houses down.

"SOORRRRY!" Quatre apologized.

"SHUT UP!!!" Another man yelled from the opposite direction.

Quatre ignored the second man and gestured Trowa to get in his house. Trowa threw remaining rocks he was holding onto the neighbor's flowers and dashed into Quatre's house.

"Son of a-" The neighbor cursed when she saw Trowa had crushed her precious tulips.

"What are you doing here so early?" Quatre asked when Trowa entered his house.

"I haven't slept allll night." Trowa said with a huge smile upon his face.

"Why not?" Quatre asked. He sat down on his couch and Trowa followed.

"I don't know, I can't sleep." Trowa answered. "Do you have any beer?" Quatre shook his head.

"You drank all mine." Quatre said. Trowa stared at Quatre blankly as if not knowning what he was talking about.

"I drank all your beer?" Trowa asked to clarify.

"Yes." Quatre answered, growning increasingly concerned about Trowa.

"Whaaat? Really? Already? Didn't I just get here? Dam, I work quick." Trowa said in amazement.

Quatre stared at Trowa, wide eyed at what he was witnessing.

"Trowa, are you developing a drinking habit?" Quatre asked seriously.

Trowa stared at Quatre with a crooked smile for a while before immediately fell asleep. After a few pokes, Quatre realized Trowa was not going to wake up, so instead went to the kitchen to continue his breakfast.

----------------------------------

Review please.


	4. A Call From Hell

**The Dream**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Trowa (1): Trowa Barton a.k.a Triton Bloom.

Trowa (2): The REAL Trowa Barton.

Words that are _italics_ are thoughts.

Words in Square Brackets "[]" are dreams.

A/N: sup?

* * *

[ Quatre stared at the burning building in front of him. Thick, gray smoke emitted from the building, drifting into the reddened sky. He spotted a young man nearby also staring at the building burning. He was about 16 years old, had short blond hair and was dressed in beige pants with a pink shirt with a vest ontop. The boy looked stunned, scared and confused as tears began to gather in his eyes.

"FAAATHERRRR!" The boy yelled loudly. He let go of any inhibition and started sobbing extremely hard while shaking violently.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs. He fell to his knees and cried into his hands. Quatre walked over to the boy and examined him. _ He looks familiar._

"Are you okay?" Quatre asked as he approached. The boy didn't seem to hear him, instead he kept crying and murmuring something to himself.

"No...Father....Iria." The boy mumbled between sobs. _He must be naming his loved ones. _Quatre figured. He looked up at the flaming building. _Maybe they're trapped in there!__  
_  
Quatre examined the burning building closely. The bricks were covered in soot and the windows were all shattered. The flame seemed to engulf the building completely and Quatre realized with remorse that chances of survivors was bleak. The building was scorched beyond repair.

"You can't leave me like this! I'm not going to be able to survive!" The boy screamed into his hands. Quatre knelt down beside the boy.

"It'll be okay." Quatre said softly. The boy continued crying not paying any attention to Quatre.

"How can I live without them?" The boy asked himself. He looked at the flaming building. Black smoke drifted up into the air as the building slowly turned into ashes.

A soft siren can be heard out in the distance. It got louder by the second and soon a truck could be seen speeding towards them. Five men in yellow and one man in red came out of the truck. While the other 5 men were busy preparing the hose, the man in red approached the teenager with caution.

"Hey, are you okay?" The man asked with concern. The teen looked up at the fireman and jumped to his feet.

"My family is in there. Please save them!" The boy exclaimed, pointing at the building. The man nodded and ordered the men to look for them. Two men ran into the building to search for the boy's family. Soon, 3 more fire trucks and 2 ambulances arrived at the scene, all of them spraying the building down with water in attempted to calm the fire.

"Sir, would you mind coming with us? We'd like to ask you some questions." The fireman in red asked the boy kindly. The boy nodded and followed the man to the back of an ambulance where he was given a blanket.

"What's your name?" The fireman asked softly. The little boy continued crying and quietly mumbled his name. "Quatre Raberba Winner."

Quatre's eyes widened. _He's me?_ _How is the possible? No, that can't be! I'm right here. Maybe he just has the same name as me! Yeah, Quatre is a popular name! I know plenty of Arabs with french numbers as names!_ Quatre denied quickly. He looked at the boy again. _But why does he look like me?  
_

Just then, the two men that had searched the burning building ran up to the man in red.

"Sir, there are no survivors." One of the men said, his eyes looking at the young Quatre with sympathy. The boy cried harder. All hope was gone.

"Don't worry kid, we'll find a new home for you." The man said. He sat down next to the boy and patted his back for comfort.

"I'm really sorry, Quatre." The man whispered.]

Quatre opened his eyes suddenly. His pillow was soaked with cold sweat and tears. He quickly looked at his surroundings. He was at home, in his room, sunlight streaming in from the nearby windows. Quatre looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. _6:30 am.  
_  
"Was it a dream?" Quatre asked himself as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of hand. Quatre sat up and crawled out of bed. _I need a shower. I need to clear my head._ Quatre thought as he walked towards the bathroom.

Quatre stood under the warm water sprinkling down onto him. He could feel his body relax but was still deep in thought. _That dream made no sense at all. What could it mean? Does it even have a meaning? Was that boy really me? It looked like me, and it's funny how I can't remember a lot from my past. Maybe it was me, on the day I became an orphan.  
_  
Quatre stepped out of the shower and dressed himself. He combed his hair neatly and went downstairs have breakfast.

Halfway through his quiet breakfast cereal, the phone began to ring.

_Who could be calling so early?_ Quatre thought, startled by the suddenly loud noise. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Quatre said into the receiver.

"Quatre! My maann." A familiar but slightly drunken voice said.

"Trowa(1)? Is that you?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, sure. I can be anyone you want me to be." Trowa slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Quatre asked with concern.

"It is possiply (not a spelling mistake), I had a few drinks. Anywayssss I've been thinking 'bout you. I'd love to see your sweet can right about now. I'm coming over." Trowa said quickly. Before Quatre could answer Trowa hung up. Quatre put the phone down onto the counter and furrowed his eyebrows with concern. Now he had something totally new to worry about. Quatre ate his breakfast peacefully until he suddenly heard a loud, feminine scream from the house beside his. Quatre quickly ran to the door to see what all the commotion about.

There was Trowa standing on the neighbor's lawn with some rocks in his hands. The neighbor's window on the second floor was broken.

"Trowa! What are you doing?" Quatre yelled. Trowa looked at Quatre.

"Quatre! What are you doing at your neighbor's house? And why is there a girl in your house? Are you sleeping with GIRLS now!? You said you loved me!!" Trowa yelled, jumping to conclusions.

"This is my house! And no, I don't sleep with girls. You know very well I'M GAY." Quatre yelled loud enough for the block to hear.

"SHHUT UPP! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!!" A man yelled from a few houses down.

"SOORRRRY!" Quatre apologized.

"SHUT UP!!!" Another man yelled from the opposite direction.

Quatre ignored the second man and gestured Trowa to get in his house. Trowa threw remaining rocks he was holding onto the neighbor's flowers and dashed into Quatre's house.

"Son of a-" The neighbor cursed when she saw Trowa had crushed her precious tulips.

"What are you doing here so early?" Quatre asked when Trowa entered his house.

"I haven't slept allll night." Trowa said with a huge smile upon his face.

"Why not?" Quatre asked. He sat down on his couch and Trowa followed.

"I don't know, I can't sleep." Trowa answered. "Do you have any beer?" Quatre shook his head.

"You drank all mine." Quatre said. Trowa stared at Quatre blankly as if not knowning what he was talking about.

"I drank all your beer?" Trowa asked to clarify.

"Yes." Quatre answered, growning increasingly concerned about Trowa.

"Whaaat? Really? Already? Didn't I just get here? Dam, I work quick." Trowa said in amazement.

Quatre stared at Trowa, wide eyed at what he was witnessing.

"Trowa, are you developing a drinking habit?" Quatre asked seriously.

Trowa stared at Quatre with a crooked smile for a while before immediately fell asleep. After a few pokes, Quatre realized Trowa was not going to wake up, so instead went to the kitchen to continue his breakfast.

----------------------------------

Review please.


	5. Cured

**The Cure**  
  
Disclaimer: I do now own Gundam Wing.  
  
Trowa (1): Triton Bloom  
  
Trowa (2): The REAL Trowa Barton.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Quatre! Come here." Hugh ordered. The session had just ended and everyone had already left. Quatre was just about to walk out the door when Hugh Jass called him back. The month had passed by so quickly and today was Quatre's last day in therapy.  
  
"Yes?" Quatre asked Hugh as he approached him.  
  
"I've been thinking about your case and since it's your last class here I'd like to share with you my conclusion. You became an alcoholic 4 months ago and started having dreams about your past the same month and week you stopped drinking. I think you began drinking because you wanted to forget. You know, forget your family's deaths. And everytime you didn't drink, you would think about the deaths so you tried to get drunk as much as possible." Hugh said. Quatre was silent as he thought about Hugh's conclusion.  
  
"It seems to make sense. I'll give you that." Quatre said. Hugh smiled.  
  
"Well then. I guess this will be the last time you'll see us then." Hugh said disappointingly. Quatre nodded.  
  
"Thanks for your help, Hugh." Quatre said.  
  
"That's my job. Take care, Quatre. And I hope I helped you." Hugh said with a warm smile. Quatre smiled back and walked out of the room.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"So how was it?" Trowa(1) asked as Quatre slid into the passenger seat. Quatre sighed and slammed the door shut.  
  
"It was okay I guess. Hugh said that I started drinking because I wanted to forget about my family." Quatre told Trowa.  
  
Trowa started the car engine and started down the street.  
  
"Do you think that the therapy helped you?" Trowa asked.  
  
"It little bit." Quatre answered.  
  
"Where are you going? My house is down that street." Quatre said when he noticed Trowa drive by his street.  
  
"I just thought maybe we could drive around for a while." Trowa said casually. Quatre gave Trowa a questioning look which Trowa pretended not to notice.  
  
"So, do you think you'll miss them?" Trowa asked changing the subject.  
  
"Miss who? The people at the therapy session?" Quatre said even though he knew very well what Trowa meant.  
  
"Yeah." Trowa answered flatly. Quatre smiled to himself.  
  
"Yeah. Probably." Quatre said. Trowa glanced at his lover and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you're cured, Quatre." He said. The statement caught Quatre off guard. He didn't notice that he was cured but it was true, he had stopped drinking.  
  
Trowa parked his car infront of Quatre's house and they both stepped out. Trowa and Quatre walked up to his front door and opened it. It was dark.  
  
"Surprise!" Voices yelled as people popped out from closets, behind couches, etc.  
  
"What the- -"Quatre said. The people from his therapy session had thrown him a surprise party in celebration of Quatre's recovery. Streamers hung from his ceiling, balloons were tied to his furniture, and a buffet of junk food was laid out on his coffee table.  
  
"How'd you guys get into the house?" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"We all crawled in from your broken kitchen window." Dorothy said excitedly.  
  
"A few of us got minor scratches but it was worth it." Lady Une added.  
  
"Oh, you guys shouldn't have." Quatre said obviously touched by the surprise.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Quatre turned around and opened it to see Duo standing at his doorway.  
  
"Hey Q! Long time no see. Trowa told me, congrats on your promotion. I mean, I thought being the boss of Winner corps was the highest position you could possibly get but you sure proved me wrong! Oh and sorry about being late. The line at the Beer Store was crazy. Anyways, who wants beer?!" Duo said as he held up a case of beer.  
  
"No, Duo these people can't drink beer. They're all recovering alcoholics." Quatre said hesitantly.  
  
"All of them!? Quatre you REALLY got to watch who you hire." Duo said.  
  
"No. There was no promotion. This party is because I'm no longer an alcoholic and these people were the people who went through the therapy with me." Quatre explained.  
  
"Ooooh" Duo said. "Then I guess I shouldn't've bought all this beer."  
  
"No, no wait...Here, just give it to me and I'll take care of it." Trowa said as he took the case of beer from Duo.  
  
"Damn. This party is sucking. Lets turn up some beats!" Dakim exclaimed as he turned on Quatre's stereo. Classical music blasted from the speakers and house was filled with the sound of piano playing.  
  
"What the hell is this!?" Trowa (2) exclaimed. He walked over to Quatre's stereo and changed the station. Finally, Trowa came across a station with the type of music he preferred and turned up the volume.  
  
"Now THIS is a party!" Trowa (2) yelled over the music. Everyone started dancing to the music and eating except Heero who was sitting on Quatre's couch quietly.  
  
"Hey Quatre, is that the guy that you mentioned?" Duo asked pointing at Heero.  
  
"Yeah. I told you he's boring." Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah. And Trowa (1) isn't?!" Duo exclaimed as they both eyed Trowa(1) who was sitting on Quatre's porch steps chugging down Duo's beer.  
  
"Oh c'mon. Atleast Trowa is doing something. Heero is just sitting there doing nothing!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Ohhh he'll be doing something when I'M done with him. Me." Duo said with a smirk.  
  
Quatre smiled and watched Duo make his move on Heero. He turned around and joined Trowa on his porch steps.  
  
"Oh man Quatre, I am SO drunk. I feel like I could vomit. I think I should leave." Trowa said as he got up and walked towards his car.  
  
"No Trowa, you shouldn't be driving." Quatre said as he followed Trowa.  
  
"Sure I should!" Trowa said with a laugh. "I'M not the one with the drinking problem. YOU are."  
  
"Wait here, I'll go get my jacket and I'll drive you home." Quatre said. He ran into the house and came back in time to see Trowa drive away hitting a garbage can on his way out of Quatre's street.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
THE END! Haha!  
  
Wow. That sure was a rushed ending. But atleast I finished right?! Right.  
  
I hope you enjoyed my "story". Lol it took me well over a year to finish since I procrastinate so much.  
  
**_PLEASE REVIEW._**  
  
=D 


End file.
